The Burrow is Located Near Ottery Saint Catchpole
by TobeMrs.CR
Summary: After the war, the families associated with Voldemort are being tried but the Ministry of Magic. Some have been pardon but what about the Malfoy's. Lucius cant look his own son in the eyes. Draco's world view is changing. And to top it all off The Ministry of Magic has asked him to stay at the Weasley's where, Harry, Ron and Hermione will be.
1. Chapter 1 The Safe Homes Announcement

Chapter one- The Safe Homes Announcement

"Mom you can't be serious!" Ron said with a tension filled voice.

"Ronald Weasley, you know very well most of them have nowhere to go and will be sent away, some off them are only children." Molly said with a hint of distress and sadness in her voice. Arthur had heard at the ministry that some of the children of the death eaters were under persecution and those of age were in danger of going to Azkaban. Upon hearing this the order of the phoenix asked for volunteers to house and vouch for the kids. Only a hand full stepped up including Molly and Arthur.

" _Mom,_ but is this all really necessary, bringing him into our home!? Can't you send him somewhere else or maybe trade with someone?"

Sighing Molly sat down across the table studying Ron and Hermione who was nursing her tea. What an uncommon pair they had made for the short time they date. Molly was so happy they remained friends. Ron who looked as upset and agitated as he sounded. Molly and Arthur knew this would be met with some resistance, Harry and Ginny received the news alright, but were silent. Luna had decided it was a fantastic idea, and that she would be happy to tell him about the gnomes in the garden. And Fred and George argued that he should be put up in the attic, upon which Arthur responded with we don't have an attic. But to be honest, Molly would have sent him somewhere else, except that no one would take the boy and she couldn't stand to see any one go to Azkaban, not even a Malfoy. Hermione on the other had looked almost at peace with the situation, if Molly hadn't known her better, but Molly could see the conflict in her eyes.

"Hermione what is it dear." Molly said. Ron shifted as though he had forgotten she was there.

"Hmm..." Hermione started still staring at her tea and then looking up with some determination. "I won't stand to be called the Mudblood, so he better learn some manner or I might beat them in to him…".

"Well good, glad that is settled." Molly smiled at Hermione she was such a good sport. "Well I am off to bed then, he should arrive tomorrow evening."

Both got up and wished their goodnights and Hermione when to the sink to wash her cup.

"Okay Hermione what really on your mind, you always clean like a muggle when you are worried." Ron walked over to Hermione as she started to wash the rest of the dishes in the sink by hand. Hermione paused and Ron waved his wand slowly and the dishes started washing themselves. "You know there is a thing called wands and magic and they will cook and clean for you…"

"I just didn't think I would have to spend the summer with Malfoy, that the last thing I want to do! And I am also thinking about going to restore my parent's memory…I am just worried it won't work. I don't think I can handle losing my parents and Malfoy in the same house." Hermione sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Hey," Ron said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on cheer up! What is it people always say, you're the brightest witch of your age… And You have all of us looking out for you we won't let Malfoy touch you." Ron winked at Hermione and add "That is if you can't handle him on your own, but I am pretty sure he has been scared of you since third year."

Hermione smiled, remembering how she had impulsively punched him. "Thank you, Ron, that was one of my finer moments…" Hermione gave Ron an awkward side hug, and then wished him goodnight, she really was tired… So much stressing isn't good for anyone.

Ron stood in the kitchen watching Hermione leave, and decided to wait for Harry to get back before going to bed. Ron wanted to discuss what they will do when Malfoy steps out of line.

Ron went to the living room and picked up a letter from Katie Bell and staired at it, he had yet to open it. Since Ron and Hermione had ended on good terms he felt excited about a letter from Katie Bell, they had ran into each other the other day in Diagon Ally and really hit it off. Ron had always admired her in his youth. But Ron also felt emotionally un-available. Which was one of the many reasons he and Hermione broke-up. When the war was over they both reverted to being just friends not even meaning to, sure they had shared that one passionate kiss… but Ron found it hard to care naturally for Hermione it felt forced and not right. He was relieved when Hermione confronted him and asked him if they were dating and they both laughed and said "Lets just be friends, this is to weird."

"Whats that?" Harry said. Interrupting Ron's thoughts.

"Oh hey, a letter from Katie Bell." Ron said, putting the letter aside.

"Oh?!"

"Yeah… I think I will write her back tomorrow." Ron said. "So what do you think of Malfoy living here for the summer?"

"Well I am not happy about it…but Ginny was talking to Luna and they both say its not his fault he grew up in an awful family and that he needs to be in a place that he can sort out a new world view."

"Leave it to them to empathize with the enemy." Ron said disgruntle.

"Do you think he has changed any?" Harry asked, he was also irritated by the situation but nearly as much as Ron was. Harry knew what it was like to not have an "awesome" family… and though Harry didn't grow up to be a jerk and it didn't excuse Malfoys actions, he could manage to give Malfoy a break for a least a summer.

"Yeah sure." Ron said with sarcasm. "When he steps out of line Ill be ready!"

Thanks for reading, this my first ever Fanfiction entry, Stay tuned for the next chapters. Please Review and give suggestions, I will take them to heart!:)


	2. Chapter 2 Runners

Chapter Two- Runners

Draco Malfoy stirred in his bed as he heard a knock on his door. A house elf named Lindor entered and waited at Draco's bed side for him to wake. Draco opened his eyes, and the house elf cowered.

"Sa- Sa- Sorry to wake Master Malfoy, Master and Madam ask for Master Malfoys presence at breakfast." Lindor looked like she was on the brink of tears, and thrusted out a letter and added. "Master Malfoy also has a letter."

"Hmm…" Was all Draco could manage he was not angry at the elf for waking him but angry that his parents sent her. As the house elf started to leave Draco said. "Tell them I am sleeping and that I am not a wake." Lindor stifled a sob and rushed out. Draco would have felt sorry if he cared for the house elves because he knew that his father was mean when he didn't get what he wanted, but he didn't care. In fact he didn't care for much at all lately, he and his family had been social pariahs since the end of the war and it was starting to get to him. He did however care about that letter. Draco sat up in bed and took the letter in hand, he had been expecting it. A letter from the Ministry of Magic.

 _Dear Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

 _You are receiving this letter to inform you that the Malfoy Family from here on until further notice is under investigation, concerning your involvement in the second wizarding war._

 _Since all children of those who have been involved with "him who shall not be named" have been subjected to extenuating circumstances out of their control, meaning if it weren't for family affiliation might have acted differently. You are presented with the option of spending the duration of the investigation with the Weasley Family. Molly and Arthur have agreed to vouch for you on your behalf._

 _The safe homes are meant to help remove the members of families- who were forced into helping the Death Eaters, to a safe location where they can continue about their daily live without interfering with investigation._

 _If you so decide not to accept this offer and or do not comply with in the time frame given of 24 hours, you will be asked to accompany your parents to Nurmengard which has been re-open and made to accommodate those under investigation and trial. Those convicted will be sent to Azkaban to serve out their sentence. Your charges are listed below._

 _Charge against Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _\- Attempted Murder._

 _\- Terrorism against Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _-Destruction and Vandalism of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Draco took a deep breath, did he seriously just read that write, or is this some sick dream… Living with the _Weasleys_ … This had to be a form of torture. As he sat in bed looking over the letter, he noticed a small piece of parchment attached to the bottom.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _If you choose to accept our offer, you may find our home near Ottery Saint Catchpole in Devon England. Please inform us upon your arrival time so we may be ready for you._

 _Sincere Regards,_

 _Arthur and Molly Weasley._

It wasn't a dream, it was real. Draco sat frozen unsure of what to do. Which was worse Nurmengard with dozens of others who are all butt hurt from the war. Or the Weasleys in the summer.

"Hmmmmm…" Draco rolled over in bed and hid under his blanket. _This can't be happening_ , He thought to himself. Since the end of the war about a month ago, he had realized that he should have separated himself from the war when it started. He didn't hold the same values as his parents at least not to the same degree. He just didn't want be friends with the mudblood or the blood traitors but he didn't actually wish them dead. And he still hated Potter and his gang but agian he didn't wish him dead. The only person he had ever wished were dead was Voldemort. Voldemort tore his family apart.

Draco heard his door swing open. _Oh please be a house elf…"_ Draco didn't stir. Then his blankets were gone thrown on the floor. "Boy, you will pack now!" and a small suit case was thrown at him. His dad stood over him furiously.

"Why am I packing exactly?" Draco said coyly, he wasn't scared of his father anymore.

"You got the letter, we leave in an hour." Growled hit Father as he left the room. His Father was angrier than Draco had expected, surely his Dad wasn't stupid enough for this to have surprise him.

Draco go up and dressed for the day, and went to find his mom.

"Sweetie are you done packing." His mother said upon seeing him enter his parents bed room.

"Uh…" Draco didn't know when but somewhere between the time of his father bursting in and his trip down the stairs he had decided he didn't want to go to Nurmengard. Which meant his only choice was… _The Weasleys._ Both his parents were looking at him.

"Here, Sweetie, this is your passport and a fake identity." His mother handed him a small pouch. Draco stayed silent. Was his family making a run for it.

"Why exactly do I need a fake Identity." Draco hoped it wasn't true they couldn't just leave. That would confirm that they are guilt and a trial would be help without them.

"You can't possibly think we would go to Nurmangard, we have flights booked. The Americas have many well-established wizarding society." Lucius sneered.

"I won't be going." Draco caught himself saying without thinking.

"Excuse me?" His father said menacingly and stepped towards his son.

"I am not going with you. Running away confirms our guilt."

"Don't lecture me Boy! You know I will not be pardoned."

"Then own up to your crimes!" Draco growled with equal intensity of his father, he was furious how could his father act like such a coward.

"Draco honey, there is nothing left for us here our life is over, our name means nothing. There is a chance we can start over." His mother said with tears I her eyes.

"Mom I won't… Don't tell me where you are going I don't want to know" Draco said as he left, and went to the kitchen.

"Ahhhh!" He punched the wall in anger, he could believe it. But Draco knew what to do, his parents would soon be consider fugitives and he needed to distance himself from them if he wanted any chance of having a normal life again.

Draco grabbed a sandwich from a house elf offering. And left to pack, there was only one course of action now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author note: Fred is alive in my fanfic. It just broke my heart when he died!

Draco stood on the edge of the Weasleys front lawn. Was it too late to turn around, perhaps he could still run with his parents… _No_ , he thought to himself _I need to face my consequences not run from them, I am not a coward_. Besides the thought of starting over with his parents sounded awful he was ready for some separation, he just never thought that separation meant living with the Weasleys. Draco heard a faint, " _he's here"_ come from the house. Draco walked toward the house that could only be standing due to magic, it looked as though each time the Weasleys had a child they just added a section to the house, no planning, no order, just picked a spot and built a room.

The front door swung open.

" _He's Here"_ Fred and George sang again together, standing in the door way.

 _They are unusually cheerful to see me, they must be up to something_ Draco thought, but of course those too were always strange.

"Oh get out of the way and let him in!" Molly Weasley said, pushing her sons out of the way. "Please come in honey." Draco remained silent but entered. "Dinner will be in 20 minutes, Fred, George please show Draco to his room so he may settle in before dinner."

"Right-O-Mother, this way _honey_." One of the twins said. Draco narrowed his eyes, already annoyed.

"Yes, welcome to our lovely home. We have made you up a room in the attic!" The other one laughed who he presumed was George, due to the lack of a second ear.

"Boys!" Molly Yelled from the kitchen, and Fred and George must have known she was talking to them because they both drawled out a "Yes Mother." And became less excited.

"Yes, well here is your room." George said.

"Dinner will be soon and our mom is an amazing cook, tonight we are having Steak and Kidney Pie." Fred said. "Ron look _honey_ is here."

"Yes, well tell Malfoy is he doesn't like moms cooking I hex him." Ron said from down the hall.

Draco smirked to himself, and bit his tongue so the insult building inside wouldn't escape.

"Right… Well you heard him no need to repeat em." Fred said turning to walk down the hall. "Oh and here is a the bathroom, and there is another at the other end, its best to shower in the evening, unless you want to compete with Hermione and Ginny, they always hog the bathrooms in the morning."

"Yes, Hermione and Ginny always steam up the bathrooms." George added and he walk around the corner.

"Great." Draco said turning in to his room. _Hermione is here too. Insufferable know-it-all... as if being a perfect with her wasn't enough._ The memory of his aunt kneeling over here carving mudblood in to Hermiones arm floated in front of his eye. And he felt his stomach twist.

"Brace yourself Ron, for honey will be down in a few." Fred and George chimed.

"Oh bug off." Ron said because as Fred and George found humor in his earlier threat to Malfoy. "Cant we eat already." Said Ron sitting down, the food taunted him from the middle of the table.

"It's impolite to eat before your guest arrives." Luna said wistfully staring out the dining room window in to the garden. "What do you think the Gnomes eat for dinner?" Ron roller his eyes and was about to respond but then Malfoy walked in and took a seat. Ron grabbed the kidney Pie and plated some food.

"Good evening Draco." Luna said with a smile. Ginny, and Harry walked into the room and sat together between Ron and Luna and across from Malfoy.

"Welcome, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Yeah, Thanks." Draco responded with the same even controlled ton as Harry and Draco noticed Ron rolling his eyes. "So, your mom cooks?" Draco faced Ron hoping to annoy him a little, who narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, she always cooks." Ron said, confused for a second then realizing Draco probably always had house elves cooking for him. "We don't keep house elves." Just then Molly walked in fallowed by Hermione. Molly too her seat.

Hermione hesitated before taking the last seat next to Malfoy.

"What's wrong Granger don't want to sit next to me." Draco took delights in vexing Granger.

"How did you guess." Hermione responded coolly.

Everyone was chattering while Draco remained silent. Occasionally someone would ask him a question but he could tell everyone felt forced into engaging him, and he didn't want pity conversation. Draco focused on eating his kidney pie, which he decided was actually surprisingly good, and he helped himself to seconds.

"Ginny do you want to practice for our owls after dinner." Hermione Asked.

"Sure, Harry and Ron should join us." Ginny elbowed Harry.

"We don't need to we already have jobs remember, Harry an Auror and I'll be in Fred and Georges Shop." Ron retorted "Why do we need to take our owls?"

"Ill help you practice but I am not taking my owls." Harry said while putting an arm around Ginny.

"So you going back to Hogwarts?" Draco said between a mouth full of food. "Oh also Mrs. Weasley this Kidney Pie is wonderful." Everyone stopped and stared at Draco, because of his uncommon manners.

"Thank you, Draco honey, please eat as much as you'd like." Molly said.

"What do you all think I was raised without manners?" Draco said glaring at Ron who was still staring long after everyone else has recovered. The awkwardness quickly resolved and Hermione answered him.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall is now Head Mistress, she has said when Hogwarts opens anyone who didn't complete or is unsatisfied with their final year may go back to finished of their education." Hermione answered plainly.

"Oh, really perhaps I will go back them." Draco said, obviously annoying Hermione with his mention of going back.

"Well I will meet you in the back yard when you are dong Ginny." Hermione said as she go up from the table.

Draco found himself wondering if Hermione and Ron we still dating. They had barely interacted at dinner and he had no interest of even watching her practice for her owls like Harry did for Ginny. Perhaps they weren't dating anymore, but why would that be? Draco had always wondered how Ron had gotten Hermione to begin with… _I mean even for a muggle born she is out of his league,_ Draco thought. Shocked by his own train of thought he cleaned his plate and left the table.


End file.
